The prior art research has clearly shown a number of interesting methods in using eyeglasses as a support base for various novel products
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,007 MR. LEIGHT Shows a hearing protection system using the eyeglasses temple arms to support a hearing safety device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,526 MR. SYGNATOR Shows modified temple arms used to aid in protection of the hearing by holding sound reduction pads over the ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,832 MR. BROWN Shows the eyeglass temple arms being used and incorporated into a hearing aid system.
The above background art ranges from hearing protection to hearing assistants each using the eyeglasses as a base.
This invention relates to a stereo headphones bracket system. The invention includes an adjustable bracket arm having a headphone receiver block and a socket end with a socket receiver block. The adjustable arm is made of semirigid plastic coated metal wire or similar material. The adjustable arm has two square plastic blocks having length and attached to each end. The square plastic block attached to the headphone receiver end is glued to said receiver block. The headphone receiver block is a square hollow tube with wall thickness having length with a square plastic plug to close one end. One side of the receiver block has an elongated hole to receive a standard headphone attachment. A square block of plastic or similar material having length is attached to the opposite end of the adjustable arm which becomes a square male plug to fit the socket receiver block. The socket receiver block is a square hollow plastic tube with wall thickness having length with a square plastic plug to close one end. One side of the receiver block will be fitted to the temple arm of the eyeglasses frame. The socket receiver block provides attachment to the eyeglasses and receives the adjustable arm. The adjustable arm with male socket end gives the invention compete adjustment and tension control while being able to separate the system from the eyeglasses. The receiver block provides attachment of any standard headphones to the bracket system. The stereo headphone bracket system provides a novel multifunctional way of using headphones. The invention offers the use of eyeglasses combined with stereo listening convenience without the use of standard headphones. It also allows the user the convenience of one combined system. This system offers various other ramifications. For example, men and women who wear hats or head protection devices will have the ability to receive sound messages in stereo. Women and men alike with styled hair will find that this invention does not disturb their hair, whereas the headphone connecting strap currently in use disturbs the hair. Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide a novel stereo headphone system which gives the user the freedom of convenience by eliminating the inconvenience of headphone headsets and their weight. Another object of the invention is to be able to remove this system from the eyeglasses and make it versatile. By removing the adjustable arm from the socket receiver the invention can be used with any eyeglasses that have socket receivers. This makes the stereo headphone bracket system versatile.